vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Taxon:Graphis scripta var. scripta
}} Name Graphis scripta var. scripta (L.) Ach., 1809 Basionym: Lichen scriptus L., 1753 Substratum and ecology: On smooth bark of deciduous trees, in humid, submontane or montane forests. Synonyms * Clypeosphaeria limitata (Pers.) Fuckel * Engizostoma eutypa (Ach.) Kuntze, 1898 * Graphina anguina var. radiata (Leight.) de Lesd., 1910 * Graphina sophistica var. radiata Leight., 1871 * Graphis abietina (Schaer.) Malbr., 1884 * Graphis abietina f. horizontalis (Leight.) Szatala, 1930 * Graphis cerasi (Pers.) Ach., 1809 * Graphis diffracta Turner, 1854 * Graphis diffracta var. flexuosa Leight. * Graphis diffracta var. major Leight. * Graphis diffracta var. minor Leight. * Graphis diffracta var. radiata Leight. * Graphis pulverulenta (Pers.) Ach., 1809 * Graphis pulverulenta f. cerasi (Pers.) Szatala, 1930 * Graphis pulverulenta f. radiata (Leight.) Szatala, 1930 * Graphis scripta f. diffusa (Leight.) Leight., 1854 * Graphis scripta f. eutypa (Ach.) Leight. * Graphis scripta f. flexuosa (Leight.) Mudd * Graphis scripta f. horizontalis Leight. * Graphis scripta f. major (Leight.) Mudd * Graphis scripta f. minor (Leight.) Mudd * Graphis scripta f. radiata (Leight.) Arnold, 1923 * Graphis scripta f. recta Schaer., 1855 * Graphis scripta f. varia Leight. * Graphis scripta var. abietina (Schaer.) Rabenh., 1845 * Graphis scripta var. cerasi (Pers.) Ach., 1814 * Graphis scripta var. diffracta (Turner ex Leight.) Mudd * Graphis scripta var. diffusa Leight., 1854 * Graphis scripta var. divaricata (Leight.) Mudd * Graphis scripta var. eutypa (Ach.) Mudd, 1861 * Graphis scripta var. flexuosa A. Massal. * Graphis scripta var. fraxini (Pers.) Grummann, in Hillmann & Grummann (1957) * Graphis scripta var. horizontalis (Leight.) Arnold, 1861 * Graphis scripta var. limitata (Pers.) Arnold * Graphis scripta var. minuta (Leight.) Mudd, 1861 * Graphis scripta var. pulverulenta (Pers.) Ach., 1814 * Graphis scripta var. radiata (Leight.) Mudd * Graphis scripta var. recta (Humb.) Mudd * Graphis scripta var. serpentina (Ach.) Meyen, 1825 * Graphis scripta var. spathea (Ach.) Mudd, 1861 * Graphis scripta var. stellata (Leight.) Mudd * Graphis scripta var. tremulans (Leight.) Mudd * Graphis scripta var. typographica (Willd.) Zahlbr., 1923 * Graphis scripta var. varia (Leight.) Mudd * Graphis serpentina (Ach.) Ach., 1809 * Graphis serpentina var. diffusa Leight. * Graphis serpentina var. divaricata Leight. * Graphis serpentina var. eutypa Ach., 1810 * Graphis serpentina var. flexuosa Leight. * Graphis serpentina var. horizontalis Leight., 1854 * Graphis serpentina var. minuta Leight., 1854 * Graphis serpentina var. radiata Leight. * Graphis serpentina var. recta (Humb.) Leight. * Graphis serpentina var. spathea Ach., 1810 * Graphis serpentina var. stellata Leight. * Graphis serpentina var. tremulans Leight. * Graphis serpentina var. varia Leight. * Graphis spathea (Ach.) Röhl., 1813 * Leproncus scriptus (L.) A.St.-Hil.{?}, 1805 * Lichen cerasi (Pers.) Ach., 1798 * Lichen scriptus L., 1753 * Lichen scriptus L., Sp. Plantarum (1753) var. scriptus * Lichen serpentinus Ach., (1798) * Opegrapha cerasi Pers., 1794 * Opegrapha pulverulenta Pers., 1794 * Opegrapha pulverulenta var. fraxini Pers., 1794 * Opegrapha recta Humb., 1793 * Opegrapha scripta (L.) Ach. * Opegrapha scripta var. abietina Schaer., 1823 * Opegrapha serpentina (Ach.) Schrad., 1801 * Sphaeria limitata Pers. * Valsa eutypa (Ach.) Nitschke, 1870 * Verrucaria scripta (L.) F.H. Wigg., 1780 * Verrucaria typographica Willd., 1787 References * , Kgl. Vetensk.-Akad. Nya Handl.: 145 (1809) * (2001) Graphis (pp. 326-328) In, Lichens of North America. Yale University Press, New Haven, 795 pages. (Description, and distribution map for G. scripta in North America: p. 327; color photo: p. 328, plate 348) * (2000) (Fourth edition) Graphis (pp. 163-164) In, Lichens: An illustrated guide to the British and Irish species. The Richmond Publishing Co., Ltd., Slough, England, 431 pp. (Description, diagram of acus and spore septa: p. 163; distribution map, color photo and diagram of lirella: p. 164) * (1988) Lichens of California. University of California Press, 254 pages. (Description of G. scripta: p. 200) * (1992) Graphis (pp. 258-259) In: Purvis, O.W., Coppins, B.J., Hawksworth, D.L., James, P.W. and Moore, D.M. (eds.) The Lichen Flora of Great Britain and Ireland. London: Natural History Museum Publication, 710 pp. (Description of G. scripta: p. 259) * (2002) Die Flechtenfamilie Graphidaceae: Studien in Richtung einer natürlicheren Gliederung. Bibl. Lichenol. 85: 1-526. (Illustration of G. scripta: p. 254) * (2004) Graphis (pp. 118-122) In: Nash III, T.H., Ryan, B.D., Diederich, P., Gries, C. and Bungartz, F. (eds.), Lichen Flora of the Greater Sonoran Desert Region, Vol. 2. Lichens Unlimited, Arizona State University, Tempe, Arizona, 742 pages. (Description of G. scripta: p. 122) * (2003) Graphis (pp.105-106). In, Lichens of Wisconsin. Wisconsin State Herbarium, University of Wisconsin-Madison, 386 pages. (Description of G. scripta: pp. 105-106) * (2004) Graphis (pp. 186-187) In, Veldgids Korstmossen. Koninkliijke Nederlandse Natuurhistorische Vereniging, 423 pages; in Dutch. (Description of G. scripta: p. 186; color photo: p. 187) * (1995) Graphis (pp. 406-407 - Teil 1) In, Die Flechten Baden-Württembergs, Teil 1 & 2. Eugen Ulmer GmbH & Co., Stuttgart. 1006 pp.; in German. (Description and color photo of G. scripta: p. 407) * * * , Version (#14) 8 Oct 2008 Vernacular names Категория:Taxon:Fungi